issuingordersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhys and McMillan (Episode)
Rhys and McMillan is the third episode of Issuing Orders, centered around Edward McMillan and Rhys Bevan, as well as featuring Nathan Knight, Liam J. Brentwood and Stephen Colly in prominent roles. It is the last episode to feature Rhys Bevan in human form, although in Adelheid he can be seen in the form of a phantom on a number of different occasions. Plot First Sergeant Edward McMillan is set to be drafted into Germany to once again meet Major Rafael Wolfram on the battlefield. The news is first shared with Jack Whyte, younger brother to Nathan and within a minimal amount of time, McMillan and a small squad under his command leave the comfort of the 7th Armoured Division to enter the heart of enemy territory. Arriving on the battlefield, joined only by a miniscule group of men and a German shepherd, Tessa, McMillan is immediately apprahended by a smirking Wolfram. Without hesitation, McMillan turns on his own men and, in a shocking twist, slaughters them all. He takes Wolfram's hand and defects to the Axis without explanation. News has been issued to the 7AD of McMillan's death (he faked his demise so as to betray no suspicion) and a funeral is held in a secondary base in Chester, England. Nearly a thousand men attend, amongst them Rhys Bevan, Nathan Knight, Stephen Colly, Daniel Brennan and Liam J. Brentwood. While Rhys and Brennan attempt to appear stoical, Stephen - and to a lesser extent Nathan - are openly depressed. Brentwood, however, is determined that McMillan is still alive and within minutes of the men gathering together, he begins to cause a scene, screaming and swearing beneath the rain; he is ignored by most of the men, believed to be going through the stages of grief harder than the others. Before the group have a chance to see if Brentwood's story is true, Rhys is drafted to the front line himself, this time to Africa and faces the psychopathic William Luther, a man he captured many moons prior. Brutal fighting occurs in a small village between the two forces but Luther, set on killing Rhys in the name of revenge is viciously victorious, caring not for the countless men shot down in his wild attempt at killing the man he hates more than anyone else in the world. By the end, every single man on the battlefield lie dead, with the exception of a badly wounded Luther and a young private under his command. As he leaves, Luther vows to kill every known member of the Royal Welsh Fusiliers, the unit Rhys belonged to before transfer to the 7th Armoured Division. This is not the last piece of grief to hit Nathan Whyte, however. Jack, his brother, is killed soon after and now almost completely alone, he resorts to drinking heavily. However, whilst miserably sitting alone in a bar, he meets beautiful Irish traveller Niamh Dunlevy and realises that there are still things left to live for. Their story continues in the ongoing episode Nathan. Trivia * This episode would mark the final appearance of Rhys Bevan due to his death at the hands of William Luther. * As opposes to being centred specifically around McMillan, this episode is mainly set around the impact of his supposed death. In fact, McMillan only appears on a couple of occasions. * This is the first episode to chart the Nathan/Niamh storyline, seen again in Episode Four, Nathan. {| style="width:100%; padding:0.5em; margin-top:2em; border-top:1px solid #aaf;" cellspacing="2" cellpadding="5" |- | | style="text-align:right;" | List of Episodes Stephen • Rhys and McMillan • Nathan and Niamh • The Jackals • The Reuinted • Wolfram• Strumfelder• Adelheid • Merhoff • The Free People• Nicholas •Stormcrow • Category:List of Issuing Orders Episodes